The Monster of Brendam
The Monster of Brendam is the twentieth story of the first volume. Plot One day, Percy was taking stone trucks to Brendam. He was glad to be able to see Thomas again and run on Edward's line. "All these years and this is one of the few times I've been down here," he said to himself. At Brendam, Salty and Cranky were waiting. There was also a lot of fog. "Look there's Percy!" called Salty. "Hullo, Salty and Cranky." "You're right on time." "Yeah, not like some other engines," grumbled Cranky. "Some china clay trucks should've been delivered half an hour ago!" "Never mind. At least the stone trucks are here," soother Salty. "So this is what Thomas was talking about," chuckled Percy to his Driver. "They certainly have a unique relationship." Just then, Bill and Ben arrived. "About time," said Cranky. "All right. Calm down. Ben can explain everything," said Bill. "Why me?" "Just 'cause." "Look. Reasons are unimportant. Let's just say Timothy needs his funnel cleaned." "What did you do this time?" asked Salty. "Oh come on. He'll be fine," answered Ben. "Anyways, great to see you Percy," said Bill. "Yeah, it's just a shame we didn't know you when you liked to play tricks as well." "Now he's a mature engine using fancy words like depot-station, and restoration, and dignified." "I still like to have fun," protested Percy. "Not as much as us though," replied Ben. "Maybe not, but I have to give priority to my jobs." "You know, we need a good story," interrupted Salty. "Good," said Bill. "This one is about the Monster of Brendam. He comes around when there's a lot of fog. He's tall like a tower. He turns and he creaks. He can make engines disappear!" "I got some shivers from that one," said Ben. "Good story, Salty," added Bill. Then the Twins headed back to the Clay Pits. "Another tall tale," grumbled Cranky. "I have to admit, it was very convincing," said Percy. "Sorry about the Twins by the way," said Salty. "Its all right. I don't mind playing less tricks. That was back when I was station pilot. Now I'm a goods engine on Thomas's Branch. I want to make the Fat Controller proud." "Very well said!" agreed Salty. "Though it would be wonderful if you could come back and think of a way to pay Bill and Ben out for all their tricks," said Cranky. Percy thought for a moment. "Why don't we just convince them that the Monster of Brendam is real?" he suggested. "How would we do that?" asked Cranky. "BoCo and Salty could pretend to have seen the Monster." "Perhaps Rocky could act as faux-monster at Edward's station," suggested Salty. "Oh, and Marion too." "We just need a lot more fog," said Percy. "I wouldn't worry about that. At night it gets really thick. I can't see more than five centimetres," said Cranky. "This is brilliant," chuckled Salty. "Great idea Percy." "And when they find out it was my idea - it'll blow them away!" Percy left feeling pleased with himself. Meanwhile, the other engines worked on putting the plan into action. One night, Bill and Ben were sent to Edward's station. "Why do we have to go?" complained Bill. "We should be asleep," grumbled Ben. The Docks was completely covered with fog. The Twins could hardly see beyond their buffers. Then they heard Salty. "Help!" he cried. "What's wrong?" "He's after me!" "Who?" "The Monster of Brendam." "That's just one of your stories." "You must know that all my stories have a true origin. I just tinker with a couple details and such." "Well, there's no monster, so we're going to go." "Don't say I didn't warm you . . ." "Silly Salty," scoffed Ben. The fog was still thick at Edward's station. As the Twins entered the Yard, they heard a creaking sound. They stopped suddenly. "What's that?" asked Bill. "I don't know," answered Ben. In the fog, they saw something tall turning and twisting. "It can't be!" cried Bill. "We're not at Brendam!" added Ben. "Yeah, now keep it down or you'll wake Thomas up," said a voice. The Twins puffed closer. Now they could see it was Rocky. He had been loading their trucks. "Thank goodness it's you Rocky," sighed Ben. "All your trucks are loaded," replied Rocky. "By the way, where's BoCo?" asked Bill. "I haven't seen him since this evening." "Is he all right?" "I don't know. He went down to Brendam but hasn't returned. He was last seen passing Suddery heading towards Brendam." Bill and Ben gulped. They didn't want to believe Salty's story. "It's just a story - right Bill." "Of course . . ." "Just keep telling yourselves that," said Rocky, ominously. Bill and Ben were now on their way back to Brendam, feeling a bit frightened. They stopped at Suddery. Then they heard a creaking noise. "What's that?" asked Bill, nervously. The Twins could see something turning and creaking heading right towards them. "Time for more digging!" "Oh! It's just Marion," sighed Ben, with relief. "What's the matter?" "We thought you were the Monster." "Don't be silly. It's just a story, right." "Yeah," they replied nervously. Then, the signal changed green and the Twins continued on their way to the Docks. As they Twins approached the Docks, their head-lamps turned off. "That's strange," said Bill. "Now I can't see anything," complained Ben. "No need!" said a spooky voice. "I'm going to capture you!" They heard a creaking and something turned and creaked. "The Monster of Brendam!" cried the Twins. Suddenly, Ben felt himself on a gantry. "Oh no! Help! He's got me!" "And I'll be rid of you!" continued the "Monster". "Please no! Bill! Do something!" "Let him go!" "No! And you're next!" "Then it's every engine for himself!" "No! Wait! I promise not to play tricks any more!" "Really?" "Yes! Just let me go!" "All right. I think we've done our job." "Wait, I recognise that voice anywhere," said Ben. "Cranky?" "Yeah. It's me! But you thought I was a monster," he laughed. "We got them good," chuckled BoCo. "BoCo. You're alive," said Bill. "What did you think had happened to me?" "Nothing. Just doing a night job, perhaps." "You know. I was really worried for a moment," said Ben, as he was lowered onto the track. "How did you do it?" "Well, this was all Percy's idea," said Salty. "That mature engine?" asked Bill. "I guess he's still got it," said Ben. "The fog was a big help," said BoCo. "I have to admit, you really got us," said Bill. "Especially me. Lifting me up in the air and such," added Ben. "And we promise not to play any more tricks," finished Bill. "Really?" asked Timothy. "Well, maybe for a day or two," said Ben. "How about till Edward gets back?" "Fine. It'll give us time to think of something new." With that, everyone back to their sheds. The story soon spread. "That showed Bill and Ben a thing or two," said Gordon. "I can't believe they actually pulled it off," said Percy. "I'm just glad you're not as cheeky any more." "Gordon! You're ten minutes late!" "Wait, what?" "Got you!" "Hmpfh." "You're actually only two minutes late." "That is true," said Gordon's Driver. Then the Guard's whistle blew and Gordon puffed away. "Good times," chuckled Percy, and he soon set off with Annie and Clarabel. "But overall, you're not so cheeky anymore," said Annie. "Maybe not. But as long as I'm useful, that's all that matters." "Agreed," said Clarabel. Percy puffed along, content with his day. Characters *Gordon *Percy *Bill and Ben *Timothy *Marion *BoCo *Salty *Annie and Clarabel *Cranky *Thomas (does not speak) *Edward (mentioned) Locations *Wellsworth *Suddery *Brendam Docks *Knapford Trivia *This episode is based off the sixteenth season episode Percy and the Monster of Brendam. *The episode was released a bit late due to outside circumstances. *There are various alternate takes the Writer had in mind for this re-write. One includes Edward planning the entire prank and it would have excluded Percy. Another idea was to have Timothy and Salty leading the entire prank. *The story presumably takes place after the events of Saving Edward since Thomas is on Edward's line. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes